


Weight

by marissa_talks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Spoilers, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissa_talks/pseuds/marissa_talks
Summary: Noctis knows about his fate earlier than intended and (sort of) comes to terms with it.





	Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by doomherald’s artwork of Noctis, see it here: https://twitter.com/doomheralds/status/936018796191600640

**_”’Cause the weight is tyin’ round my neck._ **

**_Tighter and tighter ‘til I cant breathe.”_ **

 

A sigh escapes his lips. Leaning against the railing he looked out over Lestallum, arms crossed on top of the banister. Bitter thoughts crossing his mind as Noctis looked down at the crowds of people, carefree and laughing. They didn’t have to think about their next move.

They had their whole life ahead of them.

What did he have?

Noctis wasn’t stupid. He read the Cosmology books scattered around. Page after page about The Chosen One.

 _Him._ He had to remind himself, even if he didn’t want to.

He didn’t want this. He wanted to be carefree, just like the men and women down there. Not having to think about what was going to happen next.

What he wouldn’t give to return to Insomnia, back to the way everything used to be.

Back to playing video games with his best friend. _He’d refuse to admit he lost._

Back to hearing the complaints of the state of his room from his advisor. _He’d always help clean it up._

Back to groaning about the next day’s training session. _He enjoyed the friendly banter they shared during those sessions. His aching muscles not as much._

Seeing the king still pained him back then as it does remembering him now.

 _Of course it would, he was dying then_.

Watching the ring slowly drain the elder.   _Killing him._

_His father._

He’d have to wear that ring someday. _Someday is a lot closer than you think._

Take on the responsibility of The Wall.

_There isn’t a wall now is there?_

He laughed bitterly.

Insomnia.

It still hurt him.

_Of course it did._

Losing everything in a day.

His city.

His citizens.

His father.

_Maybe if you had stayed one more day, you could have saved him._

He shook his head.

_What kind of prince am I?_

_Are you really supposed to be The Chosen?_

_Do I want to be The Chosen?_

It doesn’t matter. He knows this. What was the point of his friends risking his life for him if it was all for nothing?

He couldn’t tell them, though.

They couldn’t know until it was time.

 

His fate had already been given to him since birth.

Red thread wrapped around his neck. Choking him at first, he fought to loosen it.

It still remains tight as the days pass.

There are still times he struggles to breathe. But he’s learned to live with it.

 

He sure missed his dad.

 _But it’s okay_. He tells himself.

He knows he’ll see him in due time.


End file.
